particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Industrialist Party of Aloria
NOW DEFUNCT The Industrialist Party of Aloria, a supporter of industrialist ideology, is a pro-business party in the Democratic Republic of Aloria. They support the rights of big business and progressive morality in most cases combined with a federalist agenda called Industrialism. Most in the party consider themselves and the organization to be the guardians of capitalism in Aloria, and many times are militaristic in their approach to safeguarding it. The Industrialist Party has its headquarters on the fifteenth floor of the Rockyfeller Tower in Libertia and maintains regional offices in Ultran City, Rock City, Port Aloria, and Sildar Beach. It's constituents comprise mainly those considered "upper-middle class" and "upper class" while also having a slightly less concrete support among some in the lower class. Organisation Charter The Charter of the Industrialist Party of Aloria details how the day to day business of the party must be run and its basic ideology Sub-Party Entities The Industrialist Paramilitary Force -Stormtrooper Corps -Naval Corps -Air Corps -Special Operations Corps The Charter Council The Industrialist Advertisement Division Industrialist Business Organization Official Industrialist Factions The Industrialist Party, although once sporting a wide array of semi-official factions, has decided to unify its party under one banner and one ideology of corporate dominance. History The First Constitution Party Then named the Constitution Party, the Industrialist Party of Aloria was a party that promoted moderate intervention in the free-market for the "greater good" and enforcing basic morality on the populace. In the years 2388 and 2394 Retired Sgt. Dougy Wells won the office of Supreme Governor. Then Retired Sgt. Dougy Wells retired from politics and Brother Mike Meadows served as Supreme governor in the years 2397-2406. Afterwards the CP maintained a prominence in politics, but wouldn't obtain the HoG or HoS position until many years later. Grassroots Movement The Constitution Party, grassroots movement, was when the CP momentarily dropped out of politics after the 2415 elections until the 2424 elections and became the Constitution Organization (CO). During these years the CO operated a newspaper and various charities in Ultran. During this time the CO was flooded with libertarian members that wanted to be a part of it's movement. After 5 years the CO's leadership was dominated by libertarians from Ultran. The next 4 years comprised of a push for the CO to become a political party again. Afterwards, in the year 2424 it was again the Constitution Party with a new, mostly libertarian, platform. The Libertarian Years and the Second Constitution Party After the 2424 elections the Constitution Party was 2nd in amount of seats in the National Assembly, but by a twist of dumb luck the Fair Capitalism Party dropped out of politics and the CP was rocketed to largest party status. It used its newfound strength to help further libertarian ideology and forge plans for the Alorian Space Station. In the 2427 election Joe F. Rockyfeller, brother of business tycoon and the main contributor to the Constitution Party's funds Jon P. Rockyfeller, was elected Magister Populi with the support of the Moderate Libertarian Party and had the 2nd largest amount of seats in the Senate, but many years later in 2496 poor management rocketed the party into a downward spiral. It closed its doors soon after. This period is widely called the era of the Second Constitution Party by scholars. A New Beginning(The Third Constitution Party) In the year 2642 a brash and young Wes Rockyfeller, descendant of Joe F. Rockyfeller and heir to 23% of the family business, Rockyfeller Chemicals Incorporated, decided to start a revival of the Constitution Party in its libertarian ideals. It became the largest Alorian party after its election into Parliament in 2645 and after some stalling Wes Rockyfeller became Prime Minister. After the elections of June 2649 the Constitution Party became the third largest party in Parliament with 114 seats(MLP second largest and Social Populists as first). Soon after Wes Rockyfeller and all CP members of the cabinet were booted from their positions in favor of the Socialists and Anarchists. During this time the CP was able to push for legistlation such as local descisions on abortion control and a permit for Zeta Works to explore space and set up the Alorian Industrial Space Station. Not also that but as Nazis took over Al-Badara they seemed to support intervention by paramilitary troops, even going as far as to pledge one half of them to Alorian Expeditionary Brigade. After the next elections the CP gained 128 seats, becoming the second largest political party in Aloria. Soone the Soviet Socialist Reich, the new government of Al'Badara, invaded Aloria and Constitution Party paramilitary forces, along with other AEB and the regular Alorian military, had to defend Aloria. Afterwards in the next election the Constitution Party was able to secure the presidency with their chairman Wes Rockyfeller, but only a year later the Communist Party of Aloria disbanded and had early election were held. President Rockyfeller lost to Henry Canning, and the CP lost seats lowering it to 103 seats in parliament. Soon after the 2659 election in April the party changed its name to the Industrialist Party of Aloria, and created a new charter. The NWO War and Industrialism After contemplating over recent events, and seeing many Industrialists rise up in support of it, Wes Rockyfeller and the Council decided that the Industrialist Party would join the New World Order. This was widely controversial with the rest of the Alorian political community, but in NWO controlled Loyal Aloria, where Wes Rockyfeller was appointed Supreme Governor, the Loyal Alorians greeted the Industrialist Army with open arms. Later though hostilities resumed and finally all of Free Aloria was conquered by the NWO based government of Loyal Aloria. Afterwards elections held in April 2668 revealed a nearly unmoved amount of core support of the Industrialists. Not long after that a move made by members of both the Loyal Alorian government and the Loyal Alorian business community formed Rockygroup Incorporated from the ashes of the Loyal Alorian Central Bank and Rockyfeller Chemicals Incorporated, but this only lasted a few years until the Communist Party of Aloria joined the New World Order and gained control over eastern Aloria. This symbiotic state lasted for a few more years until the NWO collapsed. The Republic was able to regain enough forces to retake most of Aloria except the Kurmal mountains, but even those fell to the weakened paramilitary of the NWO remnants. Soon most Industrialists were charged with warcrimes and Wes Rockyfeller fled underground. A young Joe F. Rockyfeller II took the mantle of the Industrialist political machine, to ster it into uncharted territory. The Rise of Industrialist Might The Alorian business community, protected for years by the NWO backed Industrialist government, now had to face an overzealous leftist Republic. Their rights as business owners were stripped away and, now limited in power to around 80 parlimentary seats, the Industrialists couldn't stop them. It wasn't until the April 2684 that the business community could have some breathing room when the Industrialists earned 199 seats and the Presidency and the Nationalists reemerged as the second largest political party and an Industrialist ally in the recreation of a capitalist market. A new golden era established itself culminating in the nabbing of the Presidential office by Vera MacRam in April 2684 and again in 2688. ---- Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:Politics of Aloria